


Soulless Sinner

by AmazingMissMiddleton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU Self, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMissMiddleton/pseuds/AmazingMissMiddleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never thought of dying; of humility.<br/>I had never thought of unbearable pain, one caused by thoughts or by the hand and weapon of man.<br/>I always wanted to die is some fantastical way. A sky dive gone wrong; a loose screw in a scuba mask.<br/>I also wanted to die old. To gracefully become an age to be proud of; a product of a long, good life, with white hair sprouting from my head and laughter wrinkled around my mouth and eyes.<br/>I suppose I want doesn't get.<br/>The day I was supposed to die I thought I wasn't going to live past sunrise.<br/>*I Don't Own Any Of The Original Characters i.e Sebastian Michealis, Grell Sutcliff, etc*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is my trying out a Sebastian Fanfic! Updated will probably be slow, but I'll try make them long! Comments would be ace, but try be light on the criticism-these are all getting edited, so grammar and that might be off but I wouldn't worry about it  
This is based off both the Anime as well as the Manga.  
Enjoy!  
AMM

~*~

The scent of bubble-gum hand wash rose to fill my nostrils as I scrubbed my hands clean. The oven was full of peanut butter cookies, the units were squeaky clean with lemon scented washing liquid and the utensils I had used were soaking in the basin and the dishwasher was already on.

Tyler was in the next room laughing at the cartoons playing on the television. The idea of making cookies was initially for him but he wanted no part in the making: just the eating. I didn't mind, baking was a fun past time for me.

It was a beautiful night; golden sky moulding into fuchsia, to crimson, to dark inky blue. It was a cold night; the smallest breeze harshly whipping through the tree branches and scratching my bare shoulders. It wasn't a late either, only early evening. Tyler had a couple hours before he needed to be in bed.

Our mother was working again, and our father...He basically lives in his New York office. The two of us have long since given up on the company of either of them.

"Ally!" That's okay, we have each other. As cheesy as it sounds. "Ally, can we go to the park once the cookies are finished? I want to feed the ducks!"

"Sure, kid, they'll be done in about ten minutes." I grabbed the towel from beside me and began drying my hands as I walked through to the room Tyler was sitting in. Teen Titans, what a show. He was still giggling when I sat beside him on the sofa. "That gives you enough times to put on your jacket and shoes, kiddo."

"Aaallllyyyyy," a momentous groan left the young form as it flopped back on the sofa. I laughed at him while I stood and lifted my hands to settle on my hips. "Ally, c'mon!"

"I'll go see them myself!" He groaned again before getting to his feet and stomping through to the door. The smell of baking peanut butter and sugar drifted around me, bringing up an involuntary sound of affection from both Tyler and I. "The cookies are ready!"

"Yay!" The ten year old came clomping and hopping, trying to tie one shoe and button up his jacket at the same time. I let out a careless laugh as I watched the comic. What he wouldn't do for a good batch of homemade cookies. The smell was stronger right at the oven door, and I felt my mouth water when I stood in front of it with my oven mitts on.

The two of us crouched and stared into the magic door, as is if it would transfer the golden cookies from the heat of the glowing box to our watering mouths. After waiting for two very long moments, Tyler began begging me to get them-they definitely looked cooked through. As the big sister, I took on my duty of getting the two trays out -burning my wrist in the process- and checking to see if they cooked alright. My brother watched with wide eyes and an almost drooling mouth as I lifted a hot cookie to my mouth and took a healthy bite. It burnt my tongue but the flavour was worth it. Warm peanut butter with chunks of peanuts, and soft dough baked properly. They turned out pretty well! "You can have one just now, but be careful-"

"Thanks!" An excited grin spread across his cheeks as a hand shot out to grab a cookie. His small, bare hands juggled it between each other as he tried to blow on it. I laughed as I pushed the tap on and let my wrist tingle under the cooling, healing water. A groan of appreciation tumbled through my ears and I didn't need to turn round to know Tyler had tried a cookie. "'Ees ah bettah 'an befow!"

"Thanks, Ty," a laugh shot out of me. I maybe had a tough time with him sometimes but in the end nobody meant more to me than my brother. "Tyler, do me a favour and put a towel over them, please? Though set a couple aside for us, and get the old bread out. Then finished getting ready."

"Yes sir!" He flicked a towel on top of the tray before scampering to get the bread and finish getting dressed for the cold weather. It was into minus degrees outside, and both he and I were stupid for going out, me more for allowing it. He was so excited, and I always felt terrible since our parents never took us anywhere. Well, when they were home they never did. Mum just kissed our cheeks and dad just sent us a small replica of the Statue of Liberty every so often. I haven't seen my father in months. My mother was home a couple weeks ago for a half day but even then...At least they paid for the house and sent in money to take care of ourself. We were just fine.

In the next ten minutes he had tied his shoes on the wrong feet, then the right feet, washed his face, pulled on his hat and gloves, touched his feet and licked his nose. Literally. I had gotten a jacket on along with my scarf and gloves, and my shoes, along with being armed with a small box of cookies and him with a half loaf of old bread for the ducks. We were armed and ready! "C'mon Ally! Let's go!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed at the young face of my brother. The pure enjoyment of that chubby cheeks and bright eyes were beautiful. Except when he chucked the keys at me. With an oomph I caught them, before giving him a playful glare and pushing him towards the door. His boyish giggles filled the air as we made our way outside.

"It's going to snow, Ally! Look! The clouds are filled with snow!" We tilted our heads up and I saw how his eyes lit up with the hopeful promise of snow. With a quick ruffle of his hair, I pushed him forward slightly so I could lock the door and stuff my hands in my pockets. Tyler grinned at me and shoved his hands in his pockets before we set of towards the park, the bread packet thumping against his hip as he went. "C'mon! The park shuts soon!"

"Ty, there's still at least two hours! We'll get there in plenty time!" He groaned loudly at me before hunching over a little in a sulk. I nudged him with my elbow and winked when he looked at me. "If you pick some snowdrops we'll take them home for the table so that when mum gets home she'll see them."

"Mum's probably not going to be home by the time they die." His voice was sullen, his face sad. I sighed at what was probably truth before taking a deep breath and grinning.

"Cheer up! They'll take ages to die! We'll take home some soil and some snow for them to live in if we have to so they live long enough for mum to see them! We can send a picture to dad too." Neither of them cared -it was more than likely- but I couldn't tell a ten year old that. Not even if his mum hated coming home and his dad was sleeping with the secretary. Classic cliché I suppose. I had my brother though, he wasn't a shut away teen or a little kid I was obliged to look after. He was a ten year old kid who meant more than the world to me. If it made him smile then there was nothing I wouldn't do. "I'll make sure one of them sees it, kid. Don't worry."

"Dad's too busy with Mrs Jenkins." He was annoyed, I could hear it. His feet scuffed across the frosted gravel as we walked down the lane towards the main road. Wait! How the hell did he know about those two? "You speak out loud a lot."

"Yea, so tell me then. How's you find out?" He just glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders. Probably the same way I had-forgotten off button on Skype.

"I don't care. It happens in offices all the time, plus, it's not like mum doesn't have a boyfriend in her office." Jesus! The kid's ten! Ten! He probably knows more than I do! Just...I know mums probably not dating as such... "Can we see the ducks now?"

"Sure kid, let's go." I felt his hand shuffle into my pocket to hold mine, so I grasped it and pulled him over to me to make him laugh. The path into the park was just across the road from us, and the road was quiet for once in its existence, so it made the journey quicker and easier for the most part. "Go, go, go! Don't drop the bread, Tyler! Pick it up and go! Before we become rabbit stew!"

"Ally-" he was giggling and wheezing as we rushed over the road, and had to stop to get his breath back. I grinned at my brother before waltzing on. "Ally!"

"C'mon then, let's go! You were the worrywart about not getting in before closing!" He scrambled to catch up with me and began tugging my arm so we could follow the pond path a little quicker. Impatient child! It only took a half moment before we began sprinting down the wooden chip way towards the sapphire coloured pond. When we were younger, Tyler about two and myself about ten, our mother used to tell us stories. Believe it or not she was like any other mum, she used to be home every day at five and she'd cook supper and clean and-either way. She told us a story about the pond- it's probably not true but I would never tell me brother that.

She used to tell us -mostly me since Ty would probably be sleeping- that it was a massive burial site. She'd say that they buried all the soldiers that had no names in this plot during world one. All of them would be buried there, and the whole was so deep they could almost smell the sea. All unnamed bodies lay beneath the grass but one day ,near the end, there was a bomb. This bomb undid all the hard work and blew a huge hole in the ground. This hole was filled with water during the Winter and earlier Spring. The pond was born, and named home to many ducks and in the Spring and Summer, swans.

"Tyler? Tyler!" I had been so focused on remembering the days my mum wasn't a runaway parent that I hadn't kept an eye on Tyler. Where had he ran off to? I shouted his name again and again, panic beginning to settle into my heart. What an idiot! Stupid, stupid girl! The cookies fell out of my hand and onto the white ground as the snow crunched under my running boots. "Tyler!"

I could see my breath. Clouds of white, steamed air flew out from between my lips with each rasping breath as I searched for my brother. He couldn't have gone too far! The pond is about as far as he'd- what if it was frozen over and he tried to walk- No! Enough of that thinking! I screamed out my brother's name as I sprinted towards the duck pond. I couldn't hear or see him anywhere, and he was wearing a black parka! Against white...everything! "Tyler! I swear to God-"

"Ally! Ally!" Oh my god. I had never heard him scream so frantic except the time he got stuck on the roof trying to get the football. My brother was scared. Why was he scared? "Ally!"

"I'm coming, Ty! Just keep shouting!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the distraught calls of my baby brother, my arms flailing and my hair wiping behind me. Please let him be okay. Please. I'd sell my soul to make sure he's safe. Through thick trees and over chunky roots I tripped and hurried in my attempt to get to Tyler. His shrieks had vanished, but a muffling strung through my ears. Had he fallen? "Tyler! Tyler, where are you?!"

"Keep him quiet, she'll find us!" My pace slowed slightly as I listened to the harsh whispers and muffled cries. There was no doubt in my mind those cries were my brother and he was being attacked. Just hold on Ty, I promise I'm coming. I tried to walk carefully, so I wouldn't make such noise, towards where my brother was being held hostage for whatever cause. "We don't know who she is! She might be able to stop us!"

"I hardly think that she could take on six of us, you idiot." A male and female, what would they want with a ten year old? "Oh look! He's trying to hit you with the bread!"

"Let him go!" I barged out from behind the trees into a clear opening, where the pond was. It was frozen over with thick, bright, white ice, and was surrounded with crispy, frost painted grass. There were no ducks to feed. If only we'd though about that earlier. We could have saved ourselves from this mess. "Let him go, or I swear-"

"You'll do what? Chuck some crusts at us? Oh cry me a river!" Six figures dressed in long black cloaks and black masks adorned with silver linings were standing in a group, one with Tyler held firmly in their grasp. Two looked extremely tall, so I took it they were males, and the other four looked small enough to be females. There were markings made in the snow, dark markings along with a still dove and a golden goblet. What was their idea? A cult?! "We need human sacrifice, you're brother came right as we needed it."

"Hurry! Or the moon will rise and fall again!" A few looked at the small frame holding my brother. His eyes were wide with fear and his chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he listened. "Get rid of her!"

"NO! No! Use me!" I gasped, throwing my hands out towards them. All masks were facing me, and I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear my heart thumping with exhausted terror. My mouth opened to let out a shaky sentence, one they probably wanted to hear. "Just leave him alone, let him run. Let him live and I will come willingly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let him live and I will come willingly."

"You're lying," hissed a figure. It must have been a girl, the voice was too squeaky and feminine. It was the kind of voice the schools Barbie doll would have. My eyes fluttered between her and my brother, who looked like he was about to cry. "You're a liar!"

"I swear! I swear to God I'll do whatever you want!" I couldn't help but yell at them, I was getting so panicked I was near being sick. They seemed to confer without speaking, and the one holding my brother nodded before shoving him to the harsh, cold ground. He cried out as he landed on all fours before scrambling to run over to me. I grasped his jacket and hair, pulling him to me and clutching him in a hug. He was okay. He was alright. My brother was alive. His head tilted up to look at me, his wide brown eyes teary and his face white with fear. I kissed his forehead and murmured low enough that only he would hear me. "Run as fast as you can, as far as you can, and do not look back."

"Al-"

"What did I say?!" His mouth gaped at my sudden outburst. I'm so sorry Tyler, I'm leaving you all alone. Forgive me? I pushed him hard away from me and towards the path I had come from. "Go!"

He ran. He ran like a rabbit on the chase. He ran quicker than I'd ever see. I watched my brother run from me and finally let out a tear of complete fear. Goodbye Tyler. I understood the situation- well enough anyway. I was going to die; that I was completely sure of.

"Okay, take off everything but your underwear." It was freezing! How could they- "Come on! You said willingly!"

"That she did," a new voice spoke. It was silkier than the rest, almost soothing, but there was a...darker sound to it that made me uncomfortable listening to it. I watched as my breath puffed from my lips in white, shaking puffs. Arms helped guide me from my jacket and gloves, and discarded them on the crisp snow beside me. "There, that's a good girl."

"I am not your mutt!" I whispered at them, my hands into fists, as tears began to creep down my cheeks. The one who had undressed me bent in front of me, so our faces were level, and then tilted my face with his index finger to look at him.

"On the contrary," his voice was light and airy but the end of the statement came out colder than the ground, "you are."

"Maybe she needs a little hit-me-up!" He chuckled before raising his arm and pulling it back-just to let it fly and land home on my cheek as a fist. The power behind the hit made me cry out in pain.

"Is this what this is?" I hissed, looking at him with narrowed eyes while a rapid burning crazy around my cheek, laced with pain. "You just want to beat down a girl in the snow?"

"A lot more than that!" He sprang to his feet -in a way only an athletic teen could- and swung his arm out to gesture at the markings in the snow. They just looked lines but they seemed to worship them... What are they doing? "Plans to be successful for life, and to do that we need to take down our enemies. In order to do that we need you as a sacrifice!"

"What?"

"One question," he had the cheek to crouch down in front of me and cocked his head to the side before asking: "are you a virgin?"

"What?! What kind of question is-"

"Ally!" The sun was peeking out of the horizon and cast a vibrant orange glow across the snowed over ground. My vision turned to white with pain and realisation that he hadn't done as told.

"Tyler! No!" My screams sounded quiet, like they weren't there. The small form was growing in size the closer he ran. No. No. No. I reached out my hand to him but someone grabbed him, keeping him close to them so he could barely even wriggle. "Let him go!"

"Surely a young kid like your brother would be a virgin?" I heard a snide giggle and had to but my lip from shrieking. The boy got to his feet again and began sauntering over to my brother. My body jumped and screamed without thinking. My hands carved into claws as I clung into his face and dragged him back to the harsh, cold ground. He yelled out and I felt more hands pull him up and peel me off before taking an arm each to haul me to my feet. The bastard tried to rub blood from his cheek and just smeared it instead before glaring hard at me. "Oh, you stupid bitch."

"We had a deal!" He stepped forward and used his hand to jerk my chin up and make me look at him. I spat at him with as much force as I could muster, my chest heaving and bruised cheek throbbing hard. "You bastard!"

"That we did." With his free hand, he made a gesture and the Barbie doll skipped over, cloak swirling behind her in the rising breeze. Tyler cried out as she let a gloved hand went back and flew forward, smashing into the bottom right of my chin. I hissed at her before I felt another spot nearer my nose burst. My fingers tingled with the cold air and my breaths were coming out in broken, white puffs. "Hit her good!"

"Of course," not a second went by when she slashed her nails across my left cheek. Blood trickled from my newly opened wounds. "Take off her clothes. We just need her underwear on."

"What about the kid?" It was a gruff voice that came from behind my brother; one that managed to strike fear into my veins.

"Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" The one taking pleasure in beating me nodded her head and turned back to me, standing still enough for me to see the dark, stormy blue of her eyes. "I hate you."

"Oh honey, you don't even know me yet," her leg was brought home right on my left shin, and I realised she had heavy, pointing shoes on. High heeled boots, I guessed by the stamp she gave me foot. I tried to wriggle out of the grasps on either of my arms but it was no use, so I soon gave up and took her beating. It took her five minutes before she had tired herself out and I was covered in newly forming bruises and blood was dribbling into my clothes from many different places. That and I was more than certain she had broken something. "There! Done!"

"Doesn't she look like a picture?" Tyler shrieked at them, but it was no use. I was exhausted and there was no way both of us could get away alive. "Oh no! The toy's tired!"

"Listen-listen you have me, and I-I won't run, I can't r-run. Please just...let my brother go."

"The question is, do we want to have fun with a tasteless you like you?" All but the one holding Ty crowded round my abused body. I grasped straws for air and came back with empty lungs more times than not. "I'm getting bored, take him in."

"Finally," someone let out a breath of restless energy, a rouged breathe that rose the hairs on my arms. Tyler was dragged -screaming and trying to use his feet to stop the pulling- towards the dark markings on the floor. I cried out with, grasping towards a voice they would hear but I knew it was useless. I couldn't speak and they didn't care.

"Tyler!" Noise filled the air, a mix of girly, high pitched screams and childish, fear filled shrieks. Yells of different pitches and sounds crept around us as Tyler was dragged and pushed into the middle of the markings. I began to crawl towards my brother, gasping with sore ribs-had she broken some? "Tyler!"

"Where do you think you're going?" With a nasty laugh and a swift kick, the Barbie stamped down hard on my right ankle. A snappy crack shot through the air and a searing pain scratched into the deeper muscle and through the bones of my right leg and foot; it was agony. Tyler wailed in a way that broke my heart in two, and I couldn't help but grasp out towards him. Barbie used the heel of her shoe to bring pain into my hand by standing on it, crunching a couple pieces in my hand and leaving my whole body to writhe in emotional and physical pain. "We should dispose of her and start the summoning with him."

"Nah, I think she should see what we've led them up to," the silky voiced one nudged her elbow with his before nodding down at me. "I think she wants to see the kids' destiny."

"L-leave him, p-please," my throat was terrible, my voice small and barely audible. What had she done to me? I was completely broken; I couldn't even crawl properly to my brother to help him. "P-please."

"Of course not, now lie still. We have a big showing for you." Another nod was directed but this one was to the figure holding my brother. The flash of bronze metal met my eyes as the harsh winter sun hid from the disgusting happenings in the middle of the snow. The glinting of the metal stopped me from being able to see it properly, but I could see it well enough as it was ran across my brothers' throat.

 

~*~  
Okay, so I tried to think of an appropriate music choice but none sprang to mind :/ If you think of anything then give me a comment!

I know there's no sighting of the Demon yet, but good things come to those who wait! (This chapter didn't actually end how I hoped, but It'll get better.) Seriously, give me a vote, comment, whatever with your thoughts- I'd love to read them and reply! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is Chapter Three! I'm going to be slow with updates from here, since there's a lot going on just now, and I have writers block but I'll do my best! The song I thought would be good (and also heartbreaking, I must admit) is The Cinematic Orchestras song 'To Build A Home', and later after when Aileen says "What on earth could you possibly need him for?!" would be the instrumental version of 'Foundation' by Years & Years, since it would fit in with the demon summoning (spoiler alert! Sorry!) On Wattpad you can add in youtube videos, so it might be easier to read it on there than on here, but both this account and that one get updated t the same time (hopefully) so don't worry about that! My name is AmazingMissMiddleton on there too, so it should be easy to find! I'm trying to edit these so you get the italics and shit, but that will take a while, so yea :/ Enjoy the chapter though, and give me some feedback guys! :)

 

"Of course not, now lie still. We have a big show for you." Another nod was directed but this one was to the figure holding my brother. The flash of bronze metal met my eyes as the harsh winter sun hid from the disgusting happenings in the middle of the snow. The glinting of the metal stopped me from being able to see it properly, but I could see it well enough as it was ran across my brothers' throat.

All my senses turned to white. My ears turned deaf and my hands no longer touched snow. Everywhere around me was white: still, deadly. The only thing that seemed to be unaffected by my newly dead senses was the falling body of my dying brother. His frame seemed to collapse onto his knees in slow motion, and his blue, youthful eyes looked at me, widening in horror as blood cascaded from the deep slit in his throat. Tyler's' hands shook as they rose to touch the new wound and came back red. He looked down at them and opened his mouth to whimper. Then he looked back at me, the sky blue of his eyes darkening almost too black as he mewled my name over and over. "Ally. Ally."

"Ty, it's okay. Don't worry Tyler," it took all my energy to crawl over him and not scream that he was dying. Just as I got to him, he fell forward onto me. I caught him in my arms and held him to my chest, tears streaking down my face in ugly, bloodless drops. I whispered his name as I stroked his hair out his face. Tyler gripped my hand weakly and I felt his blood mix with mine while it soaked through my the ripped fabric of my clothes and into my bruised skin. "Tyler, it's okay. You're okay."

"Ally," he gurgled and coughed, spitting up blood from his mouth. My hand rose to my mouth so I could muffle my cry. My little brother was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. "Ally."

"Hey, Tyler," my voice shook hard with pain and tears. He gurgled again and turned his head to spit out the blood. His throat hadn't stopped. It gushed and drowned his skin in blood. Tyler turned his head back to look at me and with a shaking hand he dug something out his pocket and held it out to me. Snow drops; he had picked a handful of pure, white snowdrops. A cry left me as I took them from his hand. "Oh, Tyler..."

"Sug-gar, in the-the cup-" coughing stopped him short, and blood spattered out his mouth and drizzled out his neck. His eyes rolled back and his body went limp. I cried. I sobbed. I held him up close to me, and I screamed blue murder.

"The sacrifice has been given, let her grieve for a moment then take him off her."

"They're both in the middle though."

"And? We need to kill her but I don't want to damage the summoning. We need to take her away."

"No!" I screamed, my grip on Tyler tightening. His body was already losing its warmth. How could they slaughter an innocent child? What made someone think that was right? "What did you need him for? A child! An innocent child who couldn't even take a toy in the bath with fear of drowning it. What on earth could you possibly need him for?!"

"We told you: sacrifice." The group strolled around us, gloved hands out and murmuring nonsense. "We needed him in order to start the summoning."

"A summoning?" The words escaped as a mumble. They killed my baby brother as an offering for some beast? "Summoning for what?"

"A chance." All of the cruel animals gathered in a circle around me and my poor brother. After sharing a look they all held hands and begin to mumble some words I couldn't make out. They got progressively louder, and the words burned into my brain. Something was happening to the marking they had created, and I couldn't stop staring as Tyler's blood seeped into the snow and seemed to crawl to the lines. The flickering flames of the white candles turned black as clouds covered the falling sun.

Words like Ton, Te, Tra, Gram and Ma tumbled out of some mouth as the Barbie and the leader whispered their own words, one's that sounded stranger, ones that sounded like Bellony, Halliy, Halliza, Abdia, Ballaton and Soluzen. I had never heard of any of them before, and I couldn't help but feel fear scratching at my chest. They also got louder, and something croaked in my mind.

Destroy them all. Murder, plunder, kidnap, contort into the dreaded. Destroy all who killed my brother and ruined my life.

Even though we were well into the Winter evening the air got colder. Or maybe it was just me. It got even more difficult to breathe, it felt like the oxygen in the air as disappearing rapidly, and there were seven of us to fight over it. They never let go of each other's hand but there was one slighter frame who nearly crumbled to her knees as she cried out. My eyes squeezed shut as a dark, grey mist ascended from the blood red snow and began to form into a shifting cloud. It almost seemed to move itself to look from left to right. Fear paralysed me, but whatever was in that smoke seemed to see me.

You.

"Me?"

You. You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wished granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid.

There wasn't a voice, but there was one. I couldn't tell how he spoke to me, I didn't care. I just wanted it to make breathing easier.

"A Demon?"

"Somebody shut her up! She should be dead!" The shouts of the powerless were almost silent, but I could tell they shouldn't have been. "Someone kill her!"

"They killed my brother. They want to kill me." I whispered. My eyes opened at met the narrowed, bright pink eyes that belonged to no face. I couldn't bring my voice to be any louder, but this didn't seem to concern the demon. "I want them to pay for the despair I feel, and the life my brother will never live."

So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell?

"Take my soul, Demon! Make the contract!"

Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So where do you want it?

"I don't care."

Think carefully. Should you reject the faith, even as once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.

"Heaven wouldn't have me anymore. I don't want them too."

It chuckled, a deep, dark noise that rumbled the ground under my feet. The scene around us changed, and I was kneeling on hard, unforgiving stone ground, surrounded by crumbling walls that were grasped by vines of ivy. The sky was a shade darker than black, with grey storm clouds thundering though it. Thick trees crowded round the old building, and a huge black raven was perched on top of a branch that stood a few meters above the ground. Tyler's body was gone, it was just the Raven and I.

Do you accept?

The voice was made from darkness. It boomed through the trees and into the snow. It sent shivers creeping through my bones. The voice was dark and deep but there was a... submissive hint to it. With a sharp gasp and searing pain scratching through my body, I stood. My right foot was barely hanging above the ground and my balance on one leg was terrible. I don't know what they damaged but it seemed to be most of my body.

Do you accept?

"You'll do my bidding to the fullest?" My voice was tiny; a scratchy whisper compared to his shout. My throat felt like a scratching post and I was breathing ragged breaths with the effort of standing. The raven opened its black beak and let out a harsh laugh. It was laughing at me. I cleared my throat and tried again in a sore shout with a more authoritative tone. "Demon! Answer me."

"You will be a troublesome little mistress."

A black hand stretched out from the inky purple mist- the fingers appeared paper pale, slender fingers ending with long, sharp, jet black nails. It snapped it's fore finger and thump together. My wrists burned harshly for a split second before making me cry out in both surprise and fear -he had undone the rope binding my wrists. How did it do that?

I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?

"Yes."

Well then, I shall put the seal on the only place unhurt by greed and hunger. Your hand.

The pain I felt in my beating couldn't have amounted to the pain of my right palm. It almost felt like it should have burned, but this pain was worse than burning. The skin on my hand sizzled and darkened to a purple so dark it could be mistaken for black. Another boom of thunder hit the sky and made my body jolt. It distracted me from the blinding pain of my new contract for a few slight seconds, but not long enough.

"What happens now?" I could feel myself slip into a dark, dizzying spell that crept over me like haunting wave.

Sleep Ojousan, and I shall await your call once you wake.


	4. Chapter Four

The song for this chapter is Cigarette Daydream by Cage The Elephant! It came on while I was writing the last part of the chapter and seemed suitable, almost like the song is cheering her on, the sound of it anyway. What do you guys think?

You should all know by now I'm trash at updating regularly, and I'm quite slow, but still apologies!

What's the thoughts on Sebastian? On Aileen's dream? Anything to add? Comment and tell me!

~*~

Sleep Ojousan, and I shall await your call once you wake.

Darkness filled my eyes, and painful warmth spread around my body as I became accustomed to my surroundings. Pain washed all over my body in sore waves.

"Tyler, what time is it?" My voice...was that even me? It must have been, my throat hurt so badly with the vibrations of my own sound. The blinds were shut, but there was a dark light edging round the fabric. Why was it so dark? Normally there was light flooding into my room, so why wasn't there now? "Tyler?"

"Good evening, Ojousan." My eyes flashed open and I tried to sit up. I didn't know this voice. Who did it belong to? The effort of trying to sit up knocked the breath out of me, and I cried out in pain. Why was my body so sore? I couldn't ever remember feeling a pain so intense before! "You've been asleep for three days. The funeral is in seven days."

"Who are you?" Weak; that's the word that entered my mind. My voice was weak. My body was weak. Everything about me was weak. "Who are you?!"

"I am the demon you made a contract with, Ojousan." His voice sounded so...good. Addictive. "I am whoever you want me to be."

He was full of darkness, perfect. He was perfect.

"Name," I gasped. "What do I call you?"

"My last master called me Sebastian," he said, crouching to my height, so he could look me in the eye as he told me his name. "Sebastian Michealis."

"Sebastian Michaelis." The name was a whisper of everything I needed. It suited him. It sounded so exotic, so surreal, yet it sounded exactly right. I whispered his name a few times, letting my mouth get used to the new name of my very own demon. My own demon. I own a demon. The thought excited me and frightened me. "Sebastian. Is this what you look like?"

"No." His hair hung straight down his face and curved perfectly. Except the few spikes at the top his head. He was tall, lean, and he stood perfectly still with his hands behind his back. His feet sat at an angle, and the whole stance looked uncomfortable. His red eyes, framed with long, black lashes, watched me assess him, and his pale, plump lips were set into a straight line. "This is what my last master preferred I looked like. Would you like me to amend this look?"

"N-no." I hated myself for stuttering. It sounded stupid and I felt like a child. Especially in front of this beautiful man-Demon I corrected myself, this demon. "No, you look fine. Nothing needs changed."

"Of course." He wore an old style butler's outfit: a sparrow tail coat, waist coat, white shirt, straight trousers and plain boots. All in one colour: black. It all suited him, and fit his figure well but the whole outfit looked a little outdated. I hadn't seen anyone wear something like that, except in films. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible. Everything aches." A sharp pain split down from my heels to my toes, making me gasp. It took me a moment before I could murmur a few words without having to stop for breath. "Wh-where's Tyler? Where's my brother?"

"Ojousan, your brother died during the summoning a week ago." Died? Tyler isn't dead! He's probably watching-

Ally!

I'm coming, Ty! Just keep shouting!

Surely a young kid like your brother would be a virgin?

The sacrifice has been given

"Ojousan?"

It wasn't for a few seconds that I realised the horrendous crying and frantic screaming were coming from my own mouth.

~*~

Blood was everywhere. Where there wasn't blood there was cruel laughter and blood curdling cries. Different screams ran out in one, deafening sound. The air was still but cold, so cold a person couldn't feel their fingers.

Voices rang out, murmuring voices speaking in different tones, saying different words that I didn't know. All of the sounds; the screaming, the laughing, the yelling, the murmuring, they all threatened to stop my breathing.

"Ally."

"Ally."

"Ally why didn't you save me?"

I tried to turn my head left and right but I couldn't move. It was Tyler. Tyler was speaking to me. Why couldn't I see him? I needed to see him.

"Ally. Why didn't you save me, Ally?"

My lips wouldn't shape out the name. No sound came from my mouth but tears slipped from my eyes. Even though I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could still feel radiating pain. Snowdrops fell to the ground around me, covering the red snow in white petals that were quickly stained with blood. Nothing stayed pure in this wood, I could see that.

Masks floated around me, taunting me, as they whispered and screamed. I tried to call out for Tyler but my body wouldn't work.

A different voice fumbled through my ears, a voice so calm and damned.

You have given a big sacrifice.

Fear struck through my heart. Where was Tyler?

The price to cross the river has already been paid.

The murmuring got louder until it was near shouting, almost as loud as the screams and the laughter. My body cried out in pain and I burned all over. Black mist swirled around me, and I could see my end closing near. Red eyes blazed above mine, and I couldn't help but stare at them as they assessed me.

Awaken Ojousan, and begin your revenge.

~*~

It was days before I could even open my eyes. I flickered between the harsh reality of life to the horror stricken nightmare of sleep. I considered death more often than not, but I couldn't even lift a hand to wipe hair from my eyes. When I was awake, he was always there, waiting on me, the man clad in black.

The day I could shuffle my feet to the side of my bed was the first day I didn't awake with him by the window. Every movement felt like they splintered through my legs, and attracted a painful gasp from between my cracked lips. My hands shook when I lifted them from the bed, but I knew I could do it. I had been suffocating in this bed for days, I needed to do something about it.

It took a good while for me to gather the strength in my arms to lift my torso out of bed. Then my feet hit the soft carpet. My toes took in the feel of something other than starchy sheets and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. I could do this, I could really lift myself out of bed.

Every inch of my body felt like someone was pricking me with a needle; more annoying that sore. Why did my body feel like this? Wouldn't these days laying and doing nothing be helpful to healing? I couldn't remember every having taken anything like paracetamol, so maybe that was why I hurt all over. Instead of focusing on my pain, I focused on the sight outside the window. My bedroom curtain was thin, lacy and ivory, it was easy to see through and draped from the top of my wall down to the floor. Outside was a small balcony, with black railing that went up to about my hip and twisted around itself, almost like a braid. It looked out onto the trees that bordered the house and the garden, but all the white branches were bare at this time of year. There were no animals residing there, none I could see or hear anyway. It was almost upsetting, like they had all abandoned me in my time of need.

When the crows cawed too loudly, Tyler would crawl in beside me and stay with me until they hushed themselves. We would stay silent even after that, just lying there and enjoying the bright sky.

I tried not to think of how that could never happen again, of how much I would miss him. I tried not to think about how much it hurt that my little brother would never, ever call on me again. I tried not to think of anything but the fact that the snow had been trampled on by long shoes and nothing else. I tried not to think about anything but the tall man in black that stood at the edge of the trees, with the pale face, staring back into the window right at me.


	5. Chapter Five

I'm a ratbag, I know, apologies! It took a while to think of how to end the chapter, and what song to put in- but here it is! It's quite small compared to what i would usual put in a chapter, but all in good time :) The song is Push + Pull by July Talk, I felt like the actual music seemed to go with how Aileen is feeling-tell me your opinions!

 

The sight of snow falling has been a sight I always loved. Yet, today was a day that I felt alarmingly distressed. My mind couldn't focus on one thing; instead, it decided to run back and forth through my tasks for the day and the death of my brother- even though I tried extremely hard not to let that happen.

The sound of shoes clacking on the wooden flooring outside my room drove me out of my little daze. Normally, when he walked, he was quite quiet; he must have wanted me to hear him, to know he was there. Maybe he was coming in with food again, or maybe it was just to check I hadn't already died. I felt like I could have, my whole body ached and my mind wouldn't rest.

"Ojousan, it's almost time for our leave. I must get you ready." I knew what day it was. So did he; the man who never left my side. It was Tyler's funeral. "Ojousan."

"Has my mum and dad called back yet?"

"Neither of them can make the funeral." That was that. Neither of them cared about their son: he had just died and neither of them cared. A tear slipped out the corner of my eye, followed by a series of water droplets. I was surprised that my body could muster up enough salt and enough water in order to cry. Sebastian walked calmly towards my side of the bed and looked at the window with a disapproving scowl. Then he turned to me and, with a small sigh, lifted the bed sheet off my bandage covered body. From my chin to my hips and down one arm and one leg you couldn't see skin. I was mummified. "Ojousan, you need to get up."

"I know, I'm just trying to enjoy the snow." Even though, for the rest of my life, I would always remember the snow that fell the day Tyler died. With a painful sigh and a giant heave, I lifted myself into a sitting position on the bed. I had been practicing every so often so my body could move and I could work up the energy for getting out my bed. I just needed to move; lying still in the same spot was exhausting. I just didn't want it to be my getting ready for my little brother's last day above the ground. "How long do I have until we need to leave?"

"A while, Ojousan." There was never a straight answer that slipped from his lips. How long a while? An hour? Two? Sebastian stood in front of me and held out his hands without even looking at me. With a sigh, I lifted my bandaged skin to his hands and tried not to cry as he pulled me to my feet. "I've prepared you some cream of asparagus soup, a warm meal before you endure a troublesome day."

"Thanks, Sebastian." With his arm under my shoulder and a deep breath, I took a few steps. I couldn't help but groan as the weight shifted between my feet; it was like I was stepping in a pool of needles. I could already tell the whole day was just going to be a shambles. Sebastian took his time in manoeuvring me into clothes suitable for the day, a black dress with a black blazer and black ballet style shoes. He, of course, was already dressed for the day; in his smart suit and tie. He looked like a butler from the late nineteenth century. Every twitch of movement in my body pained me, every breath was near ragged and the whole idea of not having a little brother wasn't even looked at. It couldn't be.

It took until the bowl was cold and the soup was cool before I could even eat half the portion by myself. Sebastian flittered around, readying things for our departure, leaving me to stay in pain alone. He didn't seem very keen on my, and I wasn't sure as to how I had upset him. I couldn't even remember much about what happened the day we acquired each other's company. He only came back into the room after I had finished with my small bowl of cold soup, and silently took away the plate. I stared at his back as he left me once again. What on earth had I done to make him hate me so much?

It didn't take long after to get ready. Within the half hour we were making our way slowly into the dark grey Audi that sat, warming up, in front of the house. I couldn't help but notice as we walked through the house that it was silent, save our steps. Sebastian's feet clacked and my own feet thudded; other than that there was only the creaking of the stairs. There was no childish giggling, there was no dazzling music, there was no playful shouting. No sound rang through my ears to make me laugh, but the silence was enough to make the back of my eyes burn with tears.

I had this tall, dark and handsome man by my side but I don't think there was ever a time I felt more alone.

~*~

"It was because of sin that death was waged, however unsightly it may seem." The minister that spoke to the group of black clothing had a slow, monotone voice and was not soothing at all. There were people sniffling but I couldn't help but feel a small tinge of hate. People my parents knew; people that Tyler had never met. "Revelations 14:13 says 'Then I heard a voice from heaven say, "Write this: Blessed are the dead who die in the Lord from now on." "Yes," says the Spirit, "they will rest from their labour, for their deeds will follow them."'

Sebastian stood behind my chairi the entire time, and if he wasn't standing, he was sitting, but he never left me. It was surprising how much a man who disliked me so much wouldn't leave me. It almost angered me. My eyes would not stray from the gaping hole made in the dirt, and the fact that my sweet brother was lying in there, in a wooden box, in his best suit. He hated wearing a suit. He should have been wearing his Captain America shirt and his blue sweats. He should be sitting at home wondering why the supper was taking so long and ignoring his homework; not lying still in a wooden box. It made me so angry.

The funeral took a lot longer than expected. I never expected a few bible verses could take so long to tumble from an old man's tongue. I stayed at the grave for a while longer, and my dark companion stayed with me.

"Tyler." My voice broke as I spoke his name. It hurt; it hurt more than I had let it for days. "Tyler, I couldn't save you. I didn't save you and I couldn't save you. I am so sorry."

I hated that I had nothing original to say; even for my little brother, there was nothing unheard of that could be conceived by my own brain. It disgusted me. I disgusted me.

"I couldn't save you," my voice was dark, a new tone I had never heard coming from my own lips. It did not scare me. "I could not save you, but I will destroy those who kept me from you."

"Ojousan?" With a glare at the newly sprinkled dirt, it was decided. "Ojousan, I think it would be best to return home."

"Sebastian, this is an order. Help me find those who killed my brother. Then dispose of them."


End file.
